Once Upon a Time
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: Wedge enters what used to be his and Luke's 'home', before the events of TESB and ROTJ. Imagine his surprise when he comes into contact with a thirteen year old boy, with his face. Mentions of slash and mpreg. Rated K , takes place after the trilogy.


**Title: Once Upon a Time.**

**Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Mentions of slash and mpreg.**

**Rating: K+ or so.**

**Summary: Wedge enters what used to be his and Luke's 'home', before the events of TESB and ROTJ. Imagine his surprise when he comes into contact with a thirteen year old boy, with his face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: I already wrote one oneshot today, but this randomly came to me - not sure why, or even how, but I figured I just had to write it. This is mostly just Wedge-centered, I really love to write him, and not just as Luke's lover but as an actual character. He's probably become my second favourite character of the original trilogy, as Luke is my first.**

Once Upon a Time

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit..."

It was dark, but Wedge Antilles knew the second that he opened the front door that the place he and Luke Skywalker had briefly called 'home' hadn't changed whatsoever. The Rebel Alliance was a non-stop fighting cause, but at some point, Wedge and Luke had found the time to buy a small home together, pledging to move into it officially as soon as the war was over. Of course, Wedge had angrily shaken off Luke when he disappeared the second time, before facing Vader the final time, and after the Battle of Endor (and of the Death Star), the two had agreed mutually to part was, lest Wedge no longer worry about the death of his lover.

"You never even furnished it, besides those ratty furnishings the place came with."

He was speaking to himself, but it was of no consequence. Luke was clearly not home, as he would have sensed Wedge's presence instantly with the Force, and Wedge was unsure what Luke would have done had he been found there. It was typical of his former lover to leave the door unlocked, and as the brunette could tell, there wasn't much in the home worth stealing. Luke was a Jedi, though, and he knew well enough that Jedi were not necessarily concerned with material possessions, and he figured that the man was still obsessed with the Jedi way, despite the fact that it had been nearly fourteen years. Running his fingers over the ratty couch, he sighed.

"I wish we'd never parted, Luke," Wedge whispered.

Walking slowly through the living room, he tried to spy any sort of change in the small apartment, something that showed there may have been life there. When they had parted, Wedge agreed that Luke could keep the apartment, considering he still technically owned his parents' home back on Corellia. During the thirteen or so years Wedge had spent dedicated to the military, he never once figured out if Luke had indeed kept the apartment. It smelled of him, though, that was certain. He was no force sensitive, he would need light in the room to see anything besides basic outlines, but he was not willing to have the neighbours catch him.

"I've thought about you every single day, Luke...every single day..."

"What are you doing here?"

As Wedge's head whipped up to address the voice, the light came on in the room, revealing a young teenaged boy standing at the opposite end of the living room. The light switch was closer to Wedge, so he only had to guess that the teenager was force sensitive, and that was how he had turned the light on. Of course Luke would be training someone, he spoke vividly of rebuilding the Jedi Order someday, and the Corellian would have to be blind to the galactic news to miss that. Standing straighter, and bringing his fingers away from the ratted old couch, Wedge just smiled to the boy, unsure of what else he could do.

"I'm sorry. I used to live here, you know...I'm just reminiscing, I suppose."

"You're breaking an entering," the boy stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Wedge shrugged, "I don't mean you any harm. I was just curious, you could say. Sorry."

"I feel like I should know you..."

That statement caused Wedge to look upon the boy more carefully. He had obviously just come from bed, wearing a pair of plan sleep pants and a T-shirt, with his dark hair was tousled in a much familiar manner. His tired blue eyes were full of confusing and accusation, unsure of whether to condemn Wedge for his actions, or pursue his curiosity of the elder man. It was a surprise to Wedge to recognize Luke's eyes on the boys, this boy was clearly his son. What surprised Wedge even more was the face of the boy, and the hair colour...his hair may have held Luke's feathery texture, but it was Wedge's colour, and that was definitely Wedge's face.

"Who are you?" the boy finally asked.

"My name is Wedge."

"Wedge? I think I've heard that name before...did you know my father?"

The elder brunette could only nod at what had to be his son. Besides the eyes, the boy practically mirrored Wedge, and he would be a fool not to recognize his teenage self before him - that's exactly what he saw, himself as a teenager with a painted eye colour. It was obvious that Luke must have been pregnant when they had parted, but how far along? Wedge didn't care, what mattered then was that he had a teenage son whom he'd never known about. Sitting down on the living room chair - which was more ratty than the couch - he Corellian motioned for the boy to join him, which he did, sitting opposite on said couch.

"We were great friends...once upon a time."

The boy nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "My name is Ben."

Ben - wasn't that the name of the old Jedi who had begun Luke's training? He was no doubt a great influence in Luke's life, so it was not surprising that his son would carry that name. It was also no surprise that Ben seemed to be force sensitive, he must have undoubtedly inherited Luke's power. The boy certainly had Luke's mannerisms, though, the way his hands fidgeted in his lap as he was thinking. Ben was obviously quite nervous, it played on his face, but Wedge could only think that the boy was not used to having other adults in the home. For some reason, he just felt in his gut that his Luke was still single, or at least, unwed.

"Did you love him?"

The question astonished Wedge, "W-what did you say?"

"You're not force sensitive, you wouldn't be able to hide your thoughts from me."

"O-Oh...I never thought -"

"I know," the boy looked up and smiled, "That you're my father."

Wedge really should have expected something of the sort, Luke had always been pretty good at feeling his thoughts, so why should Ben be any different? No doubt Luke had also spoken to the boy about his other father, as well - just because Wedge was never told about Ben, didn't mean Ben hadn't been told about Wedge. If the elder man knew anything about his former lover, it was that he was so kind and compassionate, and there was no possible way that he could've kept the boy's full heritage from him. Now he only had to answer the question that he spent over thirteen years thinking about himself anyway.

"Yeah, I did love him," Wedge told his son.

"You still do. Even if I couldn't feel your thoughts, it's pretty clear in your eyes."

"Your father is a pretty lovable person, you must know."

The teenager was smiling as he nodded to his newly discovered father, showing that Luke was indeed a lovable person. Of anyone, Ben probably knew that best, seeing as his father had raised him alone for so long. He had always hoped that Wedge would return someday, and Luke was not secretive when he told Ben that he wished for the same thing. The optimist that the Jedi was, he was certain that his former lover would return someday. Of course, Wedge knew he couldn't stay much longer, he had a hotel room to return to for the night before Luke got home. Knowing that his son could sense his good intentions, the Corellian stood up.

"It was good to meet you, Ben. I hope that I'll be able to see you again in the near future."

Ben stood as well, "I'm certain you will, father."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"_It was good to meet you, Ben. I hope that I'll be able to see you again in the near future."_

"_I'm certain you will, father."_

Although he knew Wedge was certain that he wasn't home, Luke was laying in bed, being as quiet as he possibly could. He was awaken from his sleep the moment he sensed his former lover's presence in the building, and had eavesdropped on the entire conversation between father and son. The Jedi climbed out of bed, a smile stuck on his face, as he pulled on his Jedi robes. Since helping to rebuild the Order, he had basically worn nothing else, despite his previous love for T-shirts. He waited until a few minutes had passed since Wedge's departure before opening his bedroom door, and coming face to face with his thirteen year old son.

"I promise," he began, sensing his son's hopes, "I won't let him get away this time. Now to back to sleep, it's late."

**Author's Note: Just so you know, this child of Luke and Wedge's is not the same as in Unveiling the Truth - this is basically a different universe, different story, different outcome to their life. I just absolutely love the name Benjamin Skywalker-Antilles, so if I ever write about the two having a child, that will automatically be the first child's name. Sorry this is so short, but it was a small idea that I had, and I just had to write it regardless, before it left me forever.**


End file.
